The Dead World/Issue 10
Keeping an eye on Natasha, Will sighed as the truck once again crossed his mind but he soon shook the thoughts out of his head and walked over to the two teens who instantly looked up from their conversation and pay attention to him but Will just ignored that and offered his hand to either of them. "suppose we haven't been formally introduced, have we?...i'm Will" Will introduced himself and Faith was the first to respond and shake his hand while giggling slightly. "Faith" she said before nudging Aiden to get him "into gear" and Aiden instantly shook Will's hand stumbling for words a little before speaking. "A-Aiden" Aiden said and Faith rolled her eyes at Aiden before poking his shoulder. "i'll be back in a bit... going for loo" she told them before walking off while Will relaxed onto whatever was behind him but Aiden just remained standing. "let me guess, someone in your family military? is that why your so...you?" Will asked studying his face while Aiden nodded. "yes sir, both mother and father served" Aiden answered him and Will chuckled a little before gesturing for him to relax. "the time of ranks have gone kid, no need to act like they aint" Will stated and Aiden nodded again, relaxing a bit against the table behind him but he still look uncomfortable about it. Luckily the kid was soon saved as Natasha called out Will's name and said man chuckled before getting up giving the kid a nod "better go, miss's calls" Will joked before walking towards where Natasha was. ---- "what can I do for ya?" Will asked and Natasha sighed looking at the group before outside the window and then back to Will. "its gonna get dark soon, and we'll want to get the truck before it does, yes?" Natasha asked and Will nodded knowing she was right. "so are we gonna leave or tell em?" Natasha asked again and Will let out a long sigh and done a "thinking pose" before shaking his head and looking back to her. "I'll tell Bella and thats it for now, ok?" Will responded and Natasha smiled at the thought of finally being with a more than just two people group...not that she minded Will's company she just prefered to be around more than just one person. "ok" she answered before walking off as Will turned to look at the stairway door before he began to walk up the stairs themselves. ---- Walking down the stairs, Bella sighed to herself as she rubbed her forehead trying to massage the headache out...to no success, nearly not noticing Will come up the stairs and narrowly escaping collision with said Will. "OH, sorry didnt see you there, what can I do for you?" Bella asked quickly changing the subject before Will got the chance to ask about her headache. "well, me and Natasha have decide to stay..." Will said and Bella supressed the whole they must be kicked out thoughts and gave a small smile." "but, there's something I'm gonna tell you but it must stay between us, ok?" Will asked and this got Bella's interest as he got closer looking down each side of the stair way. "keep it from my brother you mean?" Bella correctly asked due to Will's sigh "what is it?" Bella asked. "well me and Natasha arrived on a truck full with clothes,food, water and all sorts" Will started but Bella interrupted him. "that doesnt sound too bad?" Bella half stated, half asked but Will just carried on. "however, the truck's also filled with a shit load of different kinds of weapons that I got from my undead neighbour at the start of all this" Will finished and Bella nodded understanding why he wanted to keep this a secret...escpecially from her brother. "look i'm not saying your brother would go stupid/crazy and use them all but-" Will started again but Bella cut him off again. "oh no, dont kid yourself, if Tyral found out about those weapons he WOULD go crazy over 'em" she told him and Will sighed looking around "i'll keep it a secret but i'm guessing you want to get that truck before night?" Bella asked and Will turned back to her nodding. "ok, i'll go with you to help out" Bella stated and began walking down the stairs again "meet you out back in couple minutes" she called out to him before disappearing from sight. ---- Sitting on one of the empty boxes out back of the shop, Bella held onto her machete tightly as she kept look out waiting for Will to arrive and soon enough the door behind her opened and outcame Will loading his crossbow before looking to her. "you know where to go?" Bella asked Will and he nodded giving a "yep" in response before beginning to walk down the path. "lets just hope we get there before its too dark" Will mumbled to himself while Bella gave one last look to the shop before she followed him down the path. "how far into the city are we?" Will asked scanning the surrounding area with his eyes. "not far, this is King Street" Bella responded and Will went into deep thought trying to remember the map. "King Street? then we're not far, we parked the truck on Calhoun Street somewhere nearer to the exit" Will said and Bella smiled before taking his arm and leading him off the path "where we going?" Will asked her. "shhh, I know a short cut to that street, we'll get there in double the time" she answered, continueing to lead him away and Will had no choice but to follow. ---- Meanwhile back at the shop, Natasha boringly sat on a table ledge head in hands while swinging her legs waiting for the pair to return. However her thoughts were interrupted when Tyral yet again lauged loudly. "well don't you look a bit dull?" he asked a little drunkingly causing her to raise her eyebrow. "and why do you care?" she responded causing him to chuckle again. "well...maybe I just dont want a pretty little thing like you being bored around here" Tyral responded causing Natasha to roll her eyes and turn away from him until she felt him nudge her leg. "ya know, I got my self a private little spot on the roof for if you ever get...bored" Tyral bluntly flirted with her but before she rolled her eyes she had a thought and smirked before turning to him. "yeah? well when I'm seriously too bored i'm gonna die and am desperate to have to put up with your stupid presense while your eyes goggle a body you can never have...i'll let you know" Natasha smart mouthed him back earning chuckles around the room and a faint gasp from the man himself. "my my, the woman does have a little fight in her.....I like that" Tyral continued suggestively causing Natasha to sigh and give up... ---- "well...I got good news and bad news for ya" Bella said as she looked around the corner with the truck in her sights. "whats the good news?" Will asked and Bella turned to look at him. "its still there" she stated causing Will to smile before asking what the bad news was. "there's a little bit over a dozen zombies around it" Bella told him resulting with Will suddenly appearing beside her to have a look and noticing the same things she did, letting out a swear word. "what now?" Bella asked but Will didnt answer as he just looked around for something he could do and he spotted a nearby car in the distance and also spotted a brick that had come loose near the edge of the alley way so he turned to Bella. "I have an idea but your gonna have to make a quick run to the truck when I do, ok?" Will asked her and she nodded so Will moved towards the brick before picking it up and getting in position to throw it "come on let it be my lucky day" Will said to himself before throwing it towards the car. Luckily the brick went straight through the cars back window not only letting off a loud smashing sound but also setting off the car alarm drawing all the nearby zombies to it "lets go" Will told Bella and the two of them quickly rushed towards the truck before getting in and driving off... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues